fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nursing School: The Lost Island/Story
Joy returns to the islands with her cousin Misty and her sisters Casey a Pokemon Nurse and Teala a seven year old. They are going off to see their aunt Paige who has just given birth to twin boys while Misty's older sister Daisy, Violet and Lily are already there having flown down the day before. When the girls arrive on the island they are greeted by their uncle Stephen, they go in and meet the babies and catch up when Misty and Joy leave to go find their friends Amber and Lostelle. The girls are having fun catching up. Lostelle tells the girls that she has been doing a lot of research about native mythology since she found out that Joy is the Island Princess and she has found that there is an island where the Princess is supposed to rule the entire archipaelgo from, Joy tells Lostelle that she doesn't want to rule anybody but the other girls convince her to at least look for the island. The four girls agree that the next day they will set out for Murcott Island where an elderly man is supposed to know the bearings towards the island, he calls himself the seer of the islands though most people assume he is crazy. Before they leave Paige gives Joy the Magby she gave her which has since evolved into a Magmar for protection. When the girls arrive on the island they are told that Elder Ephraim has been kidnapped by a poacher, the girls assume that Bryan has resurfaced so they jump into the positions they assumed last time, Joy uses her heart powers for the first time since returning and summons her friend the pink Butterfree. Joy, Amber, Lostelle and Misty run through the island seeing many poachers along the way, most of them female but they still assume it to be the work of Bryan however when they reach the centre of the forest they see a different but still familiar face, Sheilah. Sheilah says that she is still not their enemy and she disapears however another woman Delilah comes forth and attacks the four girls. Upon defeating Delilah they free Ephraim, he tells the girls more of the prophecy of the Island Princess he then tells them that Justis Island is on the far side of here, in between lie many strange islands that people dare not go due to rough or otherwise impossible conditions. The girls heeded his warning but continued anyway, they got into their boats and continued through, however Lostelle's boat was somehow damaged, they tied it to the end of Joy's boat for further repair and she jumped in with Joy and the continued. The next island they found was presumably uninhabited. Misty and Lostelle went around the island to look for parts to fix up Lostelle's boat when they were attacked by a group of natives and taken hostage, Lostelle sends out her pidgey to go and fetch the other girls, Joy and Amber see the Pidgey and the hurry off to find the girls they have to fight through the hoards of natives however when they reach the centre the natives drop the girls they have and bow before Joy, before the grab her and take her to the leader. The leader tells her in fractured English that she must battle the elder to prove that she is Justis which confuses Joy but he says if she is not Justis then she must die, panicking Joy takes out her feline medallion and calls upon her friend Meowth whom she saved two years ago, with her Magmar and Butterfree she goes to battle with the elder, after she wins he bows down and calls her Justis. Joy is ushered away from the three girls and is dressed in a traditional garb and her hair is let down, she is also given a small crown to sit upon her head. The elder then ushers away the other girls calling Misty Aquania, Amber Leafia and Lostelle Mysteria and they are all dressed in strange tribal clothes as well with Misty in blue, Amber in Green and Lostelle in Pink. They told Joy that she was their Princess and the three girls that they were priestesses, telling them of their own respective magic for their fields and gives all four girls a magical staff, the girls are confused but they thank the islanders and keep their new looks reluctantly. The cheif gives the girl a ship instead of the boats they have been using and tells them that they need the three honourary pokemon of the Islands. Lostelle knows this to be the starter pokemon so they set sail for the nature reserve. Upon finding the nature reserve the girls discover that the rangers have all been held hostage. Joy soon discovers that the rod amplifies her magic and allows her to make her pokemon friends stronger with her Magmar, Butterfree and Meowth she proceeds through with the other girls. By this time Lostelle has a Pidgey, Drowzee and Venonat, Misty still has her Horsea, Tentacool, Psyduck and Staryu and Amber still has her Bellossem, her Oddish has since evolved into Gloom, Skiploom and Cherubi who seems to have had a personality overhaul and is very happy. The other girls don't know what to do with their rods so while attacking the poachers they use it as a physical attack against the poachers, when they find all of the rangers they are being held captive by none other than Bryan. Bryan takes one look at the girls and remarks it was no wonder that he lost to these four girls they are Justis, Aquania, Leafia and Mysteria but he would not loose this time. He left his aide Berta to instead attack the four girls, she laughs at the girls when they use their rods incorrectly which prompts Misty to accidently use it correctly by shooting a beam of magical water at the poacher like water gun. The rangers thank the girls who then ask where the alternate coloured Vileplume is, the rangers tell them they are unsure though they have seen a flock of Vileplume and Bellossem have been seen around the centre of the forest near the statue to celebi. The girls head off to find the Vileplume however it isn't so smooth when they get there and they find Celebi the forest gaurdian who has somehow turned black and is hypnotising the pokemon. The girls quickly get to action without the help of their pokemon. Joy manages to use her rod to get some pokemon back on her side while the other girls use a variety of blasts from theirs to attack the Celebi. After Joy uses her heart magic she gets Magmar back on her side, just in time because Celebi sends out a strong grass attack at Joy, to defend her like he was told Magmar evolves into Magmortar and destroys the black coating encased around the Celebi. Joy convinces the Vileplume to join her once more and they head off back to her ship to find Justis Island and now Bryan. The girls travel back and find themselves at another uncharted Island to the east with a tribe which calls themselves the Shei Tribe and worship the four girls when the arrive, on the island they run into Sheilah. Sheilah explains to the girls her history and her part in the mythology of the Island Princess, she then volunteers to take the girls to Justis Island so she joins them on their ship with her Kangaskhan, Azumarill and Lickatung, much to Amber's chargin. They five girls reach Justis Island where they reach a first lock which the three revered pokemon of the islands must open the gate, Sheilah gives her Azumarill to Joy and she uses Vileplume, Azumarill and Magmortar to open up the gate each using a strong attack the gate opens and they continued through until they reach the next gate where the three priestesses opened up the gate by using their staffs to open up the gate when they reach the final gate Joy uses her heart magic to open the gate though she senses that Sheilah's intentions aren't as nobale as they seem and she closes the gate as it opens. Joy confronts Sheilah about what she saw in her heart which prompts Sheilah to attack joined by Bryan who had been following the girls. As a fierce battle erupts on the Island of Justis the clouds turn stormy and flashes show the past in a similar fight where Bryan and Sheilah seemingly killed Justis and how the Priestesses escaped her to Kantojo and sealed the island for good. During the fight Lostelle is struck down and Venonat, Pidgey and Drowzee do what they can to help her come back, they put all their energy to bringing her back and they all evolve, Joy revives her falled friend. Joy and the girls use their magic to seal the two into a sphere and seal it away deep within a cave on the island. The four girls finally reach the top of the island where they decide that the archipaelgo doesn't need a ruler and should be left for now, they somehow warp back to Mandarin Island South in their traditional garb and celebrate the birth of the twins properly. Joy learns that she has been accepted into Nursing School, Misty lears her application for leadership in the Cerulean Gym has been accepted, Lostelle learns that she has been accepted in Mandarin University as a Pokemon Proffessor and Amber learns she has been accepted into the Ranger Training Program. Category: Police Acadamy